


Double Dogging

by Filthmonger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Frottage, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robots, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Jade Harley is hard at work building an anniversary present for her wonderful girlfriend, Roxy. After some careful consideration, she's decided to use her extensive robotics knowledge to scratch a certain itch of Miss Lalonde's...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie. Posting it here because I like it so much; it's the first weirdish piece I've ever produced. Lets hope the weird train doesn't stop!

Jade yawned loudly, stretching her oil stained arms above her head. Her back ached, her eyes hurt and she was tired as all hell, but she’d done it. She wiped a smear of lubricant off her cheek and reached for the remote headband, sliding it past her excitedly twitching dog-ears and began the lengthy process of calibration, grinning wildly as the machinery whirred into life. Everything was in tip-top shape and ready for tomorrow’s “maiden voyage.” Jade smiled to herself, trying to imagine the look on Roxy’s face. Oh, she would love it. Absolutely… mmm… love it. Jade’s eyes flickered closed for a second, and she yawned again. It was probably best if she got some sleep; it was a big day tomorrow. He reached for the control band and stopped, biting her lip as she looked up and down the machine again. “Well…” She said to herself, cheeks flushing red. “A test drive couldn’t hurt…”

***

“Jaaaaade!” Roxy called as she let herself in, hiding the haphazardly wrapped present behind her back. “Jade, are you in?” She slowly closed the door behind her, listening out for the tell-tale rush of footsteps. She crept along the unusually quiet corridor, ears pricking at the slightest creak. “Jaaaaaade, where are y-oof!” She managed to call before roughly a hundred pounds of shirt and shorts wearing dog-girl slammed into her side, sending them both skidding across the floor. Roxy giggled and squirmed as Jade held her down and peppered her neck and face with kisses, tail wagging vigorously. “J-Jade!” She gasped between giggle fits. “S-stop! Haha, I can’t... I can’t breathe!”

Jade sat up, straddling Roxy’s hips, and beamed down at the blond girl; her tail still wagging excitedly. “Happy anniversary, Roxy!” She almost sang, bouncing in place.

“Happy anniversary to you too, babe.” Roxy cooed as she slid herself out from underneath the enthusiastic brunette, straightening out her skirt. She sat up and nuzzled her dog-eared girlfriend’s nose, before planting a quick kiss on the lips. Jade’s tail made a very loud sound as it thudded repeatedly against the floor. “Well, someone’s excited for her gift.” Roxy smirked.

“Oh, no! Not for my gift!” Jade said, ears perking up. “Wait, no, I don’t mean that!” Her ears drooped. “I really am excited to see what you got me! It’s just that the gift I’m most excited for is yours!” Her ears perked up again. Roxy giggled as she watched the ever expressive furry triangles flop about.

“Must be a really special gift if it’s got you bouncing about.” Roxy teased, knowing full well that most gifts would have the same reaction; Jade tended to get excited a lot. And it was adorable.

“Come on! I got it set up and everything!” Jade leapt to her feet, yanking Roxy to hers and dragging the laughing blonde through the winding corridors. Eventually they stopped in a large room, sparsely decorated save for a plush carpet and what appeared to be a curtain hanging across the length of it.

“Ooh, fancy.” Roxy chuckled as Jade skipped her way over to the curtain. “Have you been redecorating?”

“No, silly!” Jade giggled, placing her hands behind her back. “Do you remember the conversation we had last week? The one about our, um… fantasies?” Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered trying to explain what a fursuit was. “And you mentioned that you wanted to try it with a, uh… another person with us?”

“Yeah, and you were super uncomfortable with it!” Roxy exclaimed, a touch of concern creeping into her voice. “I told you we didn’t have to do anything if you weren’t okay with it.”

“But I am okay! Well, not with the other person, I’m still… kinda scared about that…” Jade stared down at the ground, drawing patterns into the rug with her foot. “But I came up with something even better to make us both happy!” She beamed again, grabbing hold of the curtain and tugging it free from the improvised railing. “Ta da!”

Roxy’s jaw hit the floor at roughly the same time the curtain did; standing before her, in all of its chrome glory, was a metallic doppelganger of her girlfriend. Almost every detail had been rendered; even the long, wild hair Jade sported was simulated with silvery strands cascading down the machine’s back. Roxy let a smirk tug her lips as she began to suspect that the android’s measurements may have been a little enhanced over the original’s; not that she minded, of course. A little extra Jade was always appreciated. A whole lot of extra Jade even more so.

“Do you like it?” Jade bounced up to Roxy, startling her out of her daydream, grinning form ear to ear. “I spent so long getting it ready! It’s mostly remote controlled, but it has tonnes of pre-programmed settings. Here, watch!” Jade slid the metallic headband past her ears, sticking her tongue out as she concentrated. Almost immediately the Jadebot cocked its hips seductively and blew Roxy a kiss, complete with a wink.

“Jade, this is amazing! And you built this in a week?” Roxy asked, carefully inspecting the robot. “Although, I’m not really sure how it, uh… solves our little problem.” Roxy jerked her head towards the robot’s Barbie-smooth crotch, cocking an eyebrow at Jade.

“This is just its public mode. For private use, it has…” Jade concentrated again. Roxy step back, startled as the previously smooth crotch popped open and a very large, very phallic rubber prop extended. “This!”

“W-Wow, it’s, uh… pretty big.” Roxy blushed furiously, measuring it with her hands. “Why didn’t you make it look like, um… yours?” Roxy had been shocked when she’d first discovered Jade’s less public additions, no doubt carry-overs from the fusion with her omnipotent dog, but she had come to appreciate the extra uniqueness. That and being knotted by a seven inch dog cock felt amazing.

“I… wasn’t sure what you would like, so I, uh… went with the default, I guess?” Jade scratched the back of her head nervously. “I mean, it can do lots more than mine can as well! Like vibrate!” A feature she’d made ample use of during her test drive, she remembered with more blood rushing to her face.

“I-it vibrates?” Roxy swallowed, looking from her girlfriend to her creation and back again. For all the sweet innocence Jade showed in public, she really knew how to fill a girl’s head with dirty thoughts. Roxy bit her lip, picturing herself riding the silicon monster proudly on display as her girlfriend slid round behind her and… She blinked, swallowed and stopped her thighs grinding against one another.

“Mhmm! It has five different settings, each of varying speeds and intensities…” Jade began, counting off on her fingers.

“Jade.”

“Oh, and its memory contains over three hundred positions taken from the karma sutra and all sorts of internet sites.”

“Jaaaaade.”

“Oooh, ooh! And it responds entirely to the user’s thoughts, so you can even use it when I’m not here! Even though, um, I’m never not here, but you know, just in case!”

“Jade.”

“Huh?” Jade turned back to discover that Roxy had gotten very, very close to her. “U-um… do you like it?” Jade squeaked. The blonde pushed her into the wall, crushing their bodies together and kissing Jade passionately on the lips. The dog-girl’s cheeks widened at the ferocity of the kiss, panting as Roxy broke away. “I-is that a yes?”

“No.” Roxy growled, grinding her thigh against the growing hardness in Jade’s shorts. “That’s an ‘I want you and your robot to fuck me right now.’” She pressed her lips back against Jade’s as her hands roamed the tanned girl’s petite frame. Jade, still in awe at Roxy’s eagerness, hesitated for a few seconds, shivering as Roxy’s cold hands slithered up her shirt. Finally she closed her eyes and kissed back at the blonde, her own hands sliding down to vigorously grope Roxy’s arse. Roxy broke the kiss with a startled “Ooh!”, smirking as she squeezed the dog-girl’s small breasts; nothing better for a quickie than a girlfriend who goes commando. 

Jade whimpered and whined as a combination of Roxy’s lips and tongue along her neck and thumbs grinding circles with her nipples sent shivers of pleasure down her back through to her legs. Her throbbing, hardening cock pressed against the tight confines of her shorts as her girlfriend’s hips rubbed against it, begging to be released. She could hardly keep it subdued at the best of times, but Roxy’s masterful rubbing, nipping and grinding was sending sparks all across her body. She opened her eyes and caught sight of the metallic doppelganger, still standing seductively with its member proudly erect. This time she had the advantage.

Roxy let out a little squeak as something very heavy and very hard pressed against her back. She turned and came face-to-metallic face with Jadebot as it ground its enormous rubber cock against her, its firm but gentle hands, cool to the touch, roaming and squeezing across her body in tandem with Jade. She tensed suddenly as Jade nibbled her exposed earlobe, moaning softly as cold metal hands fondled her breasts through her shirt. “Fuck, Jade…” Roxy hissed. “This is great, but… aah, feels like somebody wants to come out and play.” She bit her lip, cupping Jade’s straining cock. The brunette whimpered and nodded, squirming as Roxy’s fingers rubbed along her swollen shaft through the thin fabric. The blonde slid to her knees and, with a practiced movement, deftly unzipped the green shorts with her teeth, smiling as the hefty dick flopped onto her forehead. 

“Best seat in the house.” She said, running her tongue slowly along the underside. It only took a few more licks to have Jade shaking up against the wall, gasping with pleasure. Roxy adored how the dog-girl’s cock was; it made teasing her like this so much fun. She wrapped her lips about the pointed tip, slowly swirling her tongue around her mouth to tickle and brush against the sensitive flesh. A small motion caught her eye as she slid a further inch into her mouth, savouring the flavour: she’d forgotten completely about their robotic guest. With a smirk Roxy popped off Jade’s twitching member and lavished a few sensual licks along the rubber phallus; her expression turning crueller as Jade humped the air and whined, begging for the warm pleasure to return. Roxy slid back and lightly pressed the two jade’s hips together, biting her lip as the saliva-coated cocks rubbed and ground together between the smooth metal and taut flesh. With a little careful angling she resumed her slow lapping of both their shafts, looking up into Jade’s needy eyes and moaning.

“R-Roxy…” Jade moaned as she ground her aching cock against the soft, warm tongue and hard rubber. “I-if you don’t stop, I’m gonna… a-aah…” She whimpered. God, why did she have to be so damn good at this?

“That’s the idea, babe.” Came the reply as Roxy stroked both shafts with the same hand. She kissed her way down the two cocks and sucked on Jade’s sack, rolling them about on her tongue.

“N-no…” Jade shuddered, her legs about to collapse beneath her. The ache at the base of her cock was growing unbearable. She desperately wanted to cum, to cover her gorgeous girlfriend in ropes of sticky jizz. She scrunched her eyes shut and, with herculean willpower, called upon her space powers.

“Jaaaade!” Roxy cried as she was forcibly levitated three feet into the air, and well away from her tasty treat. She pouted at her panting lover.

“Sorry, Roxy… b-but this is your present, not mine.” Jade groaned as the ache slowly lessened. She grabbed her shirt by them hem and tugged it off, goosebumps covering her breasts as they became exposed to the cool air. With a few flicks of her wrist she turned Roxy in the air, flicking her other wrist to peel off the sweat-soaked layers of clothing. Roxy giggled as her skirt and sweater wriggled themselves off her, taking the opportunity to rehearse a few mid-air pinup poses. Jade squeaked as Roxy’s hands ran along her own lace wrapped body, blushing furiously as her powers set to work removing the lingerie. She strolled forward and floated the now naked Lalonde over to her, running her hands along the blonde’s silky smooth thighs.

“This zero-g stuff is pretty fun.” Roxy said, tracing patterns up her stomach before taking hold of her breasts; they were noticeably larger than Jade’s, although that wasn’t saying a lot. The brunette pouted as she watched Roxy grope, rub and pinch the perky orbs, a pang of jealousy causing her to forlornly fondle her own. With a mildly irate “Hmph!” she telekinetically forced Roxy’s hands away.

“Aw, come on babe!” Roxy cooed. “You know you love them really.” She winked and shook her chest. Jade’s ears flattened irritably. She let out a small growl and dove forward, roughly grabbing Roxy’s hips and lapping at the blonde’s cunt with gusto. “H-holy fuck!” Roxy gasped as the dog-girl’s tongue flicked across her clit. She tugged against the immaterial bindings holding her hands apart, groaning and shaking under the oral assault. Jade’s tongue was quick and shallow, running itself up and down Roxy’s nether lips and swirling about her clit. Then it would suddenly dive as deep into her as possible, running along every inch of her inner walls and forcing out a low moan with each invasion. Still the blonde tugged and squirmed: she yearned to pull her lover’s mouth closer, to pinch and roll her nipples between her fingers, to do anything that would push her to the edge faster. 

“J-jade!” She begged, her hips bucking and twitching. “Jade, please! I-I… I need it! I need you in me so bad!”

Jade pulled herself away from Roxy’s clean-shaven cunt and licked her lips. “Too bad.” She half-sang. “You don’t get me yet.” She giggled as Roxy whimpered in protest. With another flick she turned Roxy around to face the now-floating Jadebot. Smiling she released Roxy’s limbs and floated the two together. Before she could even make a snappy comment, Roxy straddled the mechanical girl; grinding herself along the rubber cock and moaning gently. Jade stifled an aroused whimper as she reached into her sylladex.

Roxy couldn’t take it anymore. With one hand wrapped tightly around the robot’s shoulder she guided the thick rubber cock into her waiting pussy, shivering with delight as the thick head pushed snugly against her walls. With a few short, slow thrusts she pushed herself further and further down the silicone shaft. “S-shame you can’t feel as good as I do, h-huh?” She murmured to the expressionless robot as another inch filled her cunt. Right on cue, the Jadebot jerked into life, it’s orange eyes somehow gaining a sly twinkle as it roughly grabbed her hips slammed the rest of it’s waiting member into her. Roxy shrieked in surprise, quivering as the bot held its entire length within her. “H-hoooly fuck.” She panted, trying to pry her hips out of its restrictive grasp. She almost succeeded when a cold, slimy finger pressed against her anus from behind.

“So? How does it feel?” Jade asked, floating behind her. She kissed up the shivering blonde’s neck, gently rubbing her lubricated finger in circles about the puckered hole.

“I-it’d feel a l-lot better if you’d just… a-aah!” Roxy moaned as the bot slowly pulled its cock from her, pausing when only the tip remained. With an agonisingly slow thrust it pushed back, bringing itself back to the hilt just as Jade slid the first of her fingers inside. Roxy whimpered as both finger and cock slowly pistoned their way inside her. “O-oh, fuck… I’m already so full…” She groaned, kissing what she could of Jade’s cheeks and neck. 

“You’re gonna split me apart, babe!”

“Well, if you don’t want it…” Jade cooed, nibbling Roxy’s earlobe and slipping a second finger in. She squeaked as her girlfriend roughly grabbed her head and crushed their lips together, tongue thrusting itself into Jade’s mouth. She moaned into the kiss, unconsciously forcing the bot to thrust faster and harder as her own cock twitched in anticipation. The two lovers broke apart, a thin string of saliva hanging between their tongues as they stared into each other’s hungry eyes.

“Babe, either you put that fat cock in me right now or I will fuck this thing until it breaks.” Roxy growled, pressing herself against the cold metal body and wriggling her hips in encouragement. With a fresh flush of red and several quick nods Jade floated herself into position, pressing her meagre chest into Roxy’s back and slowly guiding the pointed tip of her cock.

“Are you okay?” She whined as she felt Roxy tense beneath her.

“Y-yeah, just… slower…” Roxy bit her lip, trying her best to relax. She rested her head on the bot’s shoulder and breathed slowly. After several tentative thrusts, each successively thicker inch slid its way inside her with little resistance, save for a few sharp intakes of breath.

“H-how does it feel?” Jade stuttered as her cock was swallowed by Roxy’s tight, warm hole. Her lover only responded with a low moan, which she took to mean pretty good. Jade swallowed nervously, slowing the bot down and gently trying to thrust in tandem with it, stopping with every hesitation or tension she felt. It was getting harder and harder to stop each time; she could feel the bot’s cock pounding against Roxy’s cunt through the thin membrane, and it felt so good rubbing up against her own. Jade whined and forced herself to move slowly, slipping her hands up to cup the blonde’s breasts.

“Jade, honey… a-ah… you know that splitting apart thing was a, mmm… a joke right?” Roxy ground her hips against the brunette’s, moaning as she felt the pace of both cocks quicken in response. “I’m not gonna break if you go all out.” She turned her head and awkwardly kissed the dog-girl, her hand sliding from the machine to her lover’s petite hand and intertwining their fingers. The blonde gasped and shuddered, both cocks plunging into her harder and faster as Jade was spurred on. She could barely think as the delicious feeling of fullness mixed with the desperate need of her lover’s thrusting pummelled her mind with pleasure. Hips bouncing, toes curling and limbs shaking she screamed as the delightful crescendo exploded throughout her body, her eyes rolling back n her head as wonderful spasms wracked her. Eve through the wonderful white haze she could feel a second climax growing inside her. “F-fuck me!” She cried. “Oh, Jade! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Jade gasped as she felt Roxy’s orgasm tighten about her cock, panting and whimpering; it still wasn’t enough! She needed more to throw herself over the edge. She peered over at the robot, thrusting in time with her as before, and a flash of inspiration crossed her mind. A split second later and both her and Roxy moaned together as the vibrations buzzed against the thin membrane separating the two cocks. Finally, it as too much; the wonderful buzzing from tip to hilt, the hot tightness that engulfed her, her partner’s screams and gasps as she plunged her depths… With a howl Jade slammed herself and the bot’s cock as deep into Roxy as she could, her own orgasmic spasms rippling along the shaft.

For a brief moment, the two of them hung in the air as their combined pleasure washed over them, screaming in ecstasy. In the next, they clattered to the floor as Jade’s telekinesis shorted itself out. The two of them groaned a little, before descending into a short fit of breathless giggles. Jade tossed away the head band, letting the robot slowly power down. The rubber cock slid back into it’s sheath and the pair flopped onto the soft carpet, nuzzling each other affectionately.

“That...was something else…” Roxy moaned, wriggling against Jade’s body.

“Y-yeah…” Jade panted, weakly nodding. “H-happy anniversary…”

“Happy anniversary.” Roxy smiled, and kissed the dog-girl’s forehead. She relaxed, gently rubbing her stomach as she savoured the feeling of Jade’s cock stretching her. “H-hey, can we just… lie here for a bit…. Feels so good…”

“I-I don’t think we have a choice…” Jade whimpered. “I, um… I-I can’t pull it out.”

“I know.” Roxy smirked, rolling the pair of them so as to put Jade on top. The blonde let herself relax into the carpet, wriggling her plush rump against Jade’s crotch. “Just the way I like it.” There was a small pause, before another fit of giggles shook them both. “I love you, babe.” Roxy breathed as the fit died down.

“I love you too.” Jade replied, nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck.


End file.
